Finding Peace
by BigFan4242
Summary: He smiles thinking over the thought, it seemed like no man could ever satisfy Summer Finn.


**Title: Finding Peace**

**Author: The one the only *trumpet plays* Bigfan4242! Or Charlette.**

**Pairing(s): Slight Tom/Summer. **

**Warning(s): Slight angst and language. **

**Disclaimer: Not my original characters, though I so wish it was because 500 Days of Summer rocks socks.**

**Mood: Productive and Busy :D**

**Listening to: Band on the Run- Paul McCartney and Wings (Because Sir Paul is so freaking awesome and this song has the best bassline EVER.)**

**Author's Note: Well, I decided to just post this at the fact it's been sitting around in my Doc. Manager for awhile now. Haha I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Tom stared at the bench, his favorite spot in the world being occupied with his worst enemybest friend with her newly married husband. He was going to get some work done for his new and more inspiring job, and where else could he get inspiration than in that same spot. But he thought it'd be more interesting to watch their situation instead.

He crept slowly to the closest hiding spot and crouched down to stay hidden. Necessary he didn't feel like he was stalking, more listening at something randomly occurring than following Summer's every move. Plus, was it his fault she happened to be there the same time he was?

He sucked in a breath and stood perfectly still, patiently waiting for some actions to reveal the topic of their conversation. Due to his distance he heard no words and had to rely on Summer and her husband's facial expressions and reactions to each other. Tom attempted to move a bit closer, but saw them stir a but and turn around soon enough before he could actually make it.

Though Summer was his biggest love Tom was still madly infatuated with Autumn. They both had very similar likings and Tom saw a more of a caring, compassionate side to Autumn he never saw with Summer. Autumn actually cared how he felt, it was almost as if she'd never hurt him.

But then again, he couldn't help but see how radiant and beautiful she looked to his eyes. Her dark brown hair was a bit shorter and put down to her shoulders brushing them as she fumbled around the seat, her skin was a smooth and gorgeous as it could be, and her eyes. They just simply drew Tom in as he tried to resist her and stay away.

Her husband sighed deeply and moved his hands to massage his temples. Summer tried to soothe him but he snatched her hand and moved it back to her. This act obviously hurting her because then Summer began to to yell as Tom hears a few curse words escape her lips soon ceasing since she remembers they're in the park.

They continue to talk, Summer agitated in her seat and unable to sit still. Her husband grabs her hand and looks at her with a face of both weariness and frustration saying a few words before abruptly getting up to walk away. Tom watching this noticed himself clenching his teeth trying not to get up and punch the douche in the face. He turned away from him and back to Summer sitting alone of the bench simply looking at the empty seat in front of her.

Then he felt his heart grow heavy. She moved her hands to the front of her face and wiped her eyes with its back. She breathed in large gulps, almost as if her source of oxygen was slowly withering away. Tom couldn't just stand there, he felt so bad. He had never seen Summer so hurt. Sure, that's exactly what had happened to him when they dated. But he knew how she felt, he had been on the other side of the line.

Tom got up slowly, quickly going down when he saw her move and turn his way or something. He took his first step out and slowly walked towards Summer. Everything silent besides the rush of wind going through them both and the sound of cracking leaves on the bottom of their shoes. Summer just started, it made Tom smile as he recalled his girlfriend.

He swallowed hard jamming his hands into his pockets looking out at her trying to figure the words to say. Tom opened his mouth to speak, but Summer turned to him before he said anything.

"Tom?"

"Hey, oh hi Summer." he mumbled, the words struggling to come out. She positioned the seat next to her, but he quickly shook his head and just stood there swaying slowly, "This is a coincidence."

She laughed and turned her head towards his hiding place giggling softly as he dared not to look back, "You saw everything I guess." she told him as he stood frozen, surprised at how she figured it out. Summer Finn was a smart girl, her wit was smart and the fact she pretty much could see anything and everything impressed and some what frightened Tom, "Now I see how you feel."

"Some alcohol probably would help." he chuckled as she simply smiled nodding her head wiping her tears again. Tom looked behind him and grabbed his messenger bag grabbing some tissues handing it to Summer. She thanked him and wiped her nose a bit and dabbed her tears so they wouldn't smudge her make up. Tom couldn't believe he was actually seeing her cry, he never would imagine this to happen.

They both stood there in pure silence, breathing in the entire world as they stood in that one spot. Tom glanced around and looked over to the buildings seen right in front of him and smiled realizing that was what he came here for and that maybe his buildings might be there standing in front of him one day. Summer quickly saw this and looked up at him smirking at his delight.

"So you became an architect. That's, that's great." she wet her lips after speaking and smoothed out her blouse crossing and uncrossing her legs, "You know, it's nice seeing you Tom."

"You too." he answered sullenly feeling himself slowly drawn to her more. But he knew his limits, and knew when it was time to do something and when it was time to quit it, "I have a girlfriend."

She drew in a breath and sighed blowing her nose quietly before looking up at him, "Oh. Do I know her?"

"Possibly, her name is Autumn."

"Oh god."

He sighed, but still was laughing, "She has nothing to do with us." he answered moving his hands in the space around his jeans pockets, "But I really like her, we were applying for the same job."

"That's sounds nice."

"It is."

They stood in silence both as if they were waiting for something to happen. If Tom were in this situation a few months ago he'd probably plead and beg Summer to take him back and kiss and hug her like they were the ones married. But, he just stood there and stared at his ex-girlfriend, wishing he could figure out the words to say. Then again it didn't seem like there was something worth saying. Summer obviously was struggling just as much as him to find something to say, but decided to keep silent rather than admit it.

Summer sighed and leaned into the bench, grabbing the ring on her finger playing with it. Tom just watched curiously, mesmerized at the significance of Summer doing this in front of him. She dwindled it on her finger and giggled, "You know, sometimes I find myself regretting what I said to you Tom." she sighed as he felt himself losing air, he didn't know how to react. He didn't know what to do, "You were the greatest boyfriend. Sweet. Kind. I broke your heart didn't I?"

Tom did nothing, unsure how to answer.

Summer laughed, "I know I did. Don't answer that." she told him before leaning her head onto his shoulder placing her hand on top of his, Tom had missed this feeling. He missed the feeling of the once in a lifetime girl near him, close to him. He was about to have a spasm if he wasn't trying so hard to stay so calm and collected, "I miss you Tom."

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

"But, I'm not getting back together you, don't worry."

Tom moved Summer's head slowly away from his shoulder and looked at her, a shocked then dull look to his face. He sighed, grabbed her hand and gave her a small smile. Summer looked at him clutching the ring with her left hand soon throwing it into the pond in front of them, "I'm not getting back together with him either."

Classic Summer, the breaker of hopes and promises, "I'm going to be a free woman again." she smiled brightly a twinkle in her eye as the ripples of water splashed a bit at their shoes, "I'm so glad we caught up."

Tom sighed, it seemed like no man would ever satisfy Summer Finn. He liked that thought, "Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Finn.<strong>


End file.
